


Wednesday the Falconeer

by littleleotas



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Birds, F/M, Ficathon, Gen, adopting a pet, how to join the addams family in two easy steps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/pseuds/littleleotas
Summary: After news of a zoo breakout spreads, Wednesday and Pugsley find themselves tailed on their way home from school.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Wednesday the Falconeer

**Author's Note:**

> For pauraque's prompt, "adopting a pet," at sholio's Comment Ficathon at Dreamwidth.

Gomez lay on his back with a cigar in his mouth, his legs folded in the air in the newest position he’d learned at the Zen Yogi Society, as he read the newspaper at Morticia’s feet.

Morticia’s knitting needles clacked as she worked on the third sleeve of a puce-coloured jumper. “Anything in the news, dear?” she asked.

“Seems there’s been a breakout at the zoo,” he said, skimming the column. “They’re advising everyone to stay indoors until they’ve rounded all the animals back up.”

Morticia dropped her needles with a gasp. “Gomez, the children!”

He removed the cigar from his mouth, reaching over his head to tap the ash into the tray on the table next to Morticia’s chair. “They’re just walking home from school, it’s nowhere near the zoo. Besides, Wednesday took her new crossbow for show and tell today.”

“That’s true,” Morticia said with a relieved sigh. “She is an excellent shot. I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

* * *

“Wednesday,” Pugsley whispered, taking quick, anxious glances over his shoulder. “It’s following us.”

Wednesday looked back to see the little falcon hopping behind them, its talons clicking on the pavement as it lightly hit the ground. Its black eyes fixed on her and it inclined its head.

“Try to ignore it,” she whispered in reply. “Maybe it’ll go away.”

They turned the corner onto Cemetery Lane. Wednesday hoped that the falcon would continue walking straight, but it followed them. She pressed her lips together and frowned as she increased her speed.

Pugsley tripped over his feet trying to keep up with her. He checked over his shoulder as they sped toward home. “Wednesday, it’s still following us!”

Undaunted, Wednesday continued. When she reached the house, she cupped her hand around her mouth and loudly whispered to Gate, “Don’t let that bird in!”

Gate creaked in what Wednesday assumed was assent as it swung open to allow her and Pugsley through. They hurried in, and Gate slammed behind them. The falcon stopped abruptly, cocked its head, then flew over the top.

“Oh no,” Wednesday pouted as the little bird landed at her feet, looking up at her and screeching.

“Are you sure we can’t keep it?” asked Pugsley. He smiled fondly at the falcon, and it hopped over to him, chattering. Crouching down, he stroked its feathers, and the falcon trilled contentedly. “It’s so cute.”

Wednesday chewed her lip. “I know,” she said. “But I’m worried it would eat my spiders.”

“Children,” Morticia called from the porch.

Wednesday and Pugsley turned, side-stepping toward each other to hide the falcon behind them.

Gomez joined Morticia on the porch, one hand on her waist and the other taking his cigar from his mouth. “What are you standing there for? Come inside, tell us what you did at school today.”

“We’ll be there in a minute,” Wednesday said in an unusually squeaky voice, holding herself as still as possible.

Morticia squinted suspiciously. “Wednesday, what’s that behind you?”

“Nothing,” Wednesday replied, but she was drowned out by the falcon’s shriek.

Gomez and Morticia’s eyes widened as the falcon flew up onto Wednesday’s shoulder. Wednesday winced as the falcon let out a series of shrill cries, almost sounding like laughter.

“It followed us home,” Pugsley explained. The falcon chirped in confirmation.

“It must have escaped from the zoo,” Morticia tapped her chin thoughtfully. Turning to Gomez, she asked, “Darling, would you call them?”

“Right away, cara mia,” Gomez said, putting his cigar back in his mouth as he hurried back into the house.

Morticia stepped down the stairs. “It isn’t hurting you, is it?” she asked Wednesday.

Wednesday shook her head. The falcon chattered laughingly again and Wednesday sighed, “I wish it would be quiet, though.”

The falcon froze with its beak open, then shut it as it turned its head to face Wednesday.

“Whoa,” Pugsley said, grinning in awe. “Let me try. I wish it would sit on my shoulder!”

The falcon looked curiously at Pugsley, but did not move from Wednesday’s shoulder.

Wednesday squinted at the falcon, looking at it out of the corner of her eye. “I wish it would fly into the tree and bring me back a leaf.”

The falcon followed her order, dropping the leaf at her feet and looking up at her with the bird equivalent of a smile. Wednesday and Pugsley looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

“Very odd,” Gomez said, chewing the end of his cigar as he walked through the door and down the front steps.

“What’s odd, dear?” Morticia asked as Gomez joined the group.

“The zoo said they aren’t missing any falcons.”

Pugsley gasped. “Can we keep it? Please?”

Morticia half-shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. “I don’t see why not. But Wednesday, you look unsure.”

Wednesday’s brow furrowed as she bit her lip. “I’m just worried about—oh!” She put her hands on her hips, looking sternly down at the falcon, who made one little hop of excitement as it gazed back. “I wish you wouldn’t eat my spiders.”

The falcon chirped and bobbed its head twice before flying back to sit on her shoulder.

“Good girl, Boudicca.” Wednesday reached across herself to pat the falcon’s head.

“Welcome to the family, Boudicca!” Gomez grinned. Boudicca shrieked happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm littleleotas on Dreamwidth/Pillowfort/Twitter! ♥


End file.
